New Blood
by Alicia Logan
Summary: Set five years after Breaking Dawn, Bella once again faces trials and tribulations with life, love, and family. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but if I did, this is how it would be.
1. In the End

As I stand here and look back on all the things that have happened to me in the past five

years, it seems like such a longer period of time. My daughter(still such an awkward word to use),

just five years old already towers over me in heighth and almost in strength; traits she inherited no

doubt from her father's side of "the family". I laugh at the thought of such things now. Family used

to mean so little to me compared to what I now possess. I belong to a group of people who while

share no mutual blood could in no way ever be deterred to coming to one another's rescue at a

moments notice; who would always be there for each other, no matter what. Or so I thought.

Now as I stand here thinking these things with imminent death staring me in the face

yet again, I wonder if anyone is ever going to rescue me.


	2. New Beginnings

"They're coming, be here within the hour". Bella always loved it when Alice had visions, but loved it even more once she realized they have nothing to do with her. Carlisle and Esme are on their way home from

a two month stay at Esme's Island, a much needed vacation for everyone. The remainder of the family has been staying at a cabin in Northern Quebec, one of Edward's recent presents

to his blushing bride. A lavish spread of pine and glass, this "cabin" ought to be called anything but. It's massive and that's being nice. From her third floor room Bella can hear the guys coming in from hunting."

Did you see the size of that thing?", Emmett asks. "For the thousandth time Em, it was a huge moose, we know", Jasper is finally beginning to come out of his shell a little. Bella bounds down the stairs and into

Edward's arms for a long needed kiss. "Catch anything interesting?", she asks. "Only a couple of Elk, nothing major, I wasn't exactly concentrating", Edward replies, nodding in Renesemee's direction. "She's

been sulking like that all morning. I heard her again this morning asking Alice about helping her get a mate. She's lonely Edward and I don't know what to do anymore. We can't keep them apart like this much

longer", Bella stares at her daughter, only five years old yet in the body of around a seventeen year old. "Should I call Jacob and have him meet us at the house once we return?", Bella asked. " Yes, I think so. I

hate to admit it, even worse for it to actually happen, but I can't go on seeing her miserable like this either," Edward walks away, letting his words trail behind him.


	3. Visitors

Bella retrieves her cell phone from her jeans pocket and dials Jacob's number. The decision to

keep he and Renesemee apart was a mutual one between her and Edward. They both agreed

that absorbing her existence as a half human-half vampire was enough for Renesemee to have

to deal with for the time being without being thrown head first into the "by the way the wolf

imprinted on you at hours old and you're destined to be his soulmate" scenario. So, Bella

and Edward decided for their daughter's sanity to try and let things progress in a relationship

between her and Jacob as normally as possible. So far, things had not been progressing

positively at all- Jake just kind of irritated Nessie the same way he used to irritate Bella. It

was the hope of the family though that, with more time around him and Jacob being his oh-so

charming self, Renesemee would come to love him and everything would be right in their world

once more. "The caller you are trying to reach is outside the service area". "That's strange",

Bella said, "It's telling me Jacob has left his service area. Where could he be?" "Yeah", says

Alice,"and I think I know why- everything just went blank. I think he's on his way here". "Why

would Jacob be coming here?", Edward asks. "I don't know, Nessie maybe?", Alice replies.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door of the cabin. "Looks like we're about to find

out", Bella said as she started for the door.

"Hello Bella", Jacob says, standing in the doorway, covered in snow and pine needles in a tank top

and shorts. "What brings you to Canada, Jake? Boredom, or stalking as usual", Bella turns from

the door, clearly not amused. She wanted Jacob seeing Renesemee to be on her turf on her terms,

not an impromptu meeting like this. "I thought you'd be thrilled to see me, apparently I was wrong,

actually, I need to speak to Edward". "What about Jacob?", Edward asked, becoming concerned.

Jacob never wanted to speak privately with Edward unless something was wrong that he didn't want

to have to reveal to everyone else himself. "Can we go somewhere more private for a moment?",

Jake asked, "It's important, I think". Edward and Jacob leave the room and Alice begins to

concentrate, hoping once it enters Edward's mind she can get some clips and previews.

"Eavesdropping is very rude Aunt Alice", Renesemee said as she sauntered down the stairs

carelessly. "Who is Daddy talking to, I thought I heard a familiar voice". "Jacob is here, said he

had something important to say, he thinks", Alice said,"Can't imagine what, which is why I'm

trying to eavesdrop, thank you". "Well, whatever it is, I can't see why he couldn't wait a few more

hours and give us time to get home", Bella is still not pleased. "How could he possibly know we

were going to be home in a few hours Mom? Why don't you want Jacob around anymore, I thought

you two used to be really great friends or something. What happened?", Renesemee prods her

mother for a response, which she is clearly not going to get any better this time around than the

thousand other times she has asked. So, Renesemee turns on her heel and stalks back upstairs

to pack her bags. "I'll be up in a minute to help you Renes", and BAM, Bella is cut off by the

slamming door. "Was I such a difficult teenager Alice, I honestly can't remember anymore".

"No, Bells, you were far worse", Alice replies, stiffling a giggle that Bella joins in on. The wind from

the front door opening chills them all. Edward enters with Jacob on his heels. Edward speaks first

"Ladies, we apparently have some guests waiting on us when we return home to Forks".


	4. Author

Author's note:

Sorry no update or anything new in so long, found out for sure i will be moving out of state soon and

things have been extremely crazy ever since, trying to get new stuff together now, hopefully it will

work out soon. thanks for reading, reviews would be nice, message me with any questions.

Alicia


End file.
